


A Young Man's Fancy

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry spring drabble challenge, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, a meet cute in three parts, gratuitous chicken reference, unrepentant usage of canon knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: In the Spring a young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of love. ~Alfred Lord Tennyson





	A Young Man's Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meet-cute told in three small sections, as part of the Spring Drabble Challenge. While each little story can stand alone, they make a lovely little series. 
> 
> The third prompt is 'anew'

“Let’s start anew. I’m Harry. Harry Styles. My apologies.” 

Chicken wrangler, I presume,” Louis replied with a laugh, adding, “Louis Tomlinson, and just as guilty. Buy you a cuppa?” Harry’s hand still warmly enveloped his, and Louis found himself loathe to withdraw. 

A series of agitated peeps escaped Harry’s pocket, and he smiled, but sighed. “I need to deliver Fred to his new home.” 

“Fred?” Louis shrugged, stepping back. “Some other time, then.” 

“It’s a long story. Walk with me. I’ll explain on the way, and we can have a cuppa after.” Harry sounded hopeful, almost earnest. “Or maybe dinner?”


End file.
